How to be an Akatsuki Member
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: This is a spin-off from Blind Faith. Sasuke and Sakura are forced to spend a year training with each other in Akatsuki. Will Sakura be able to keep her feelings at bay? Can Sasuke behave himself properly? Read to find out!
1. Month One

How to be an Akatsuki Member

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Hey guys! This is my spin off series from Blind Faith, which follows Sasuke and Sakura during their year of training with each other. Each "Lesson" (or chapter) signifies one month of the twelve. Anyway, if you have never read Blind Faith, then you probably will not understand what is happening. For those of you who have read it, please go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

Lesson One: How to Pick a Plan

* * *

"I said let go of me, Karin!" I growled, trying to shake the dumb leech off of my leg. She was on her knees and clutching my shins for dear life. I was just about sick and tired of her stupid antics.

"Please, please train me instead, Sasuke-kun! I'll do anything you ask, no arguments. I promise! Please, take me instead!" she cried.

I finally managed to shove her off. "No. I already told you, I am here to get a few sets of clothing for Sakura, not to compromise." I had done that plenty enough lately.

"But she'll never be able to become an Akatsuki member!"

An annoyed glare made way on my face. "Are you insinuating that I'm not a good teacher?"

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun! I'm just saying that she isn't cut out for this."

My hand snapped forward and collided with her face. "Do not ever insult Sakura again," I hissed in a way that reminded me greatly of my old mentor. "You know nothing about her. Do you understand?"

Karin dipped her head meekly, a grimace on her face. "Yes, Sasuke."

"Good. Now bring me what I came for."

She did as told, handing me a few of her looser clothes. "They may not fit, but here they are anyway."

"Thanks," I grumbled, taking them and exiting her room. As I headed up towards the kitchen (where I had left Sakura), I could not help but dwell on what Karin had said. Even I, used to excelling at whatever I attempted, was worried about training Sakura. I had never taught anyone, and Orochimaru had more or less let me train myself. How was I supposed to turn a wimp into Akatsuki-material in one year? Heck, it took me three!

I took a deep breath, calming myself. Surely Sakura had become more powerful since the last time we had fought. It was not like she had just been sitting around doing nothing, right?

"Crap it all!" a voice yelled, followed by the sound of falling pots and pans. I furrowed my brow and hurried towards my destination. The first thing I saw when I entered was Sakura bending over to pick something up, her butt in the air. She was wearing only a tank top and her underwear. My face turned bright red.

Sakura continued muttering to herself for a few moments until she realized that I was behind her. She quickly stood, facing me. "Who's there?" she demanded harshly.

I did not answer her due to being frozen in shock. How had I never noticed Sakura before now? The way her pink locks framed her delicate face, how her tall and thin body seemed to move with a dancer's grace... every perfect curve caught and held my attention now, unlike ever before. What kind of idiot could overlook her beauty, intelligence, and great personality? Oh, yeah, that was ME. The one who always thought he was smarter than Naruto. Who was the stupid one now?

Suddenly, Sakura placed her soft hand on my exposed chest. Confused, I looked around to find that I had unconsciously moved closer to her. That knowledge only held my attention for a moment though, before my thoughts started drifting elsewhere. Had Sakura always had such pretty lips? What would it be like to have her lips softly whispering my name as those gentle hands touched more than just my chest?

"Sasuke, if that's you, then please move. If it isn't, then you have five seconds to reposition yourself before you get beat like a drum," she growled.

Snapping out of my fantasy, I took a step back. "Sorry. I brought you some of Karin's clothes."

Her face softened but only a little. "Thanks," she muttered, snatching the items of clothing from my hands. With a quick toss of her hair, she started to put her shirt on over her tank.

"No, no, no, Sakura. Go take a shower first. That's the whole point of getting you clean clothing," I chided her, stopping her pulling it on the rest of the way and trying hard not to think about what this would look like if someone walked in on us just then.

Sakura paused for a second. "Sasuke, is there something you need to tell me?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "That depends on what you think needs to be said," I said carefully. Had she figured it out?

She smirked as she laid her arm on one of my shoulders. "Does someone here have OCD?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't mock me. Just do as you're told."

She giggled and took a dramatic bow. "Yes, Your Highness."

The corner of my mouth twitched up as I shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. "Go take a shower already!"

"Only if you come with me-" she stopped and clasped her hand over her mouth, looking horrified. "I-I'm s-sorry. I…"

My mind reeled for a moment. Had she not made it clear that Naruto was her lover? Hmm…interesting. I sauntered over to her, a cocky smirk in place. My hands slipped casually around her waist as I whispered in her ear. "Old feelings die hard, eh, Sakura?"

"'Habits', that's old 'habits'," she corrected automatically, but I could hear quite plainly the quaver in her voice, and she knew I'd caught it too. I stepped away from her, grinning. And with that, I headed down the hall towards my room. "Third room on the right," I instructed over my shoulder.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I winced as hot water washed over my half-healed injuries. Although I had been grateful for the shower before, all I did while I was here was mentally beat myself up. Why had I said that to Sasuke? I did NOT love him. I did not want him anywhere NEAR me, to be exact. So what in the world had I been thinking? Was I becoming mentally unstable? Oh, that would figure. I look for Sasuke my entire life, and when I finally find him, that's when I go bonkers.

Great. Just great.

When the water started running cold, I shut it off and stepped out into the frigid room. A plush, black towel sat on the counter, waiting for me to wrap it around my shaking, damp form, but I did not touch it. Instead, I sat on the floor and thought. If I was going to start acting this way with Sasuke, again, then I needed to get my priorities set straight. It was obvious that Sasuke had feelings for me now, but I had turned my attention to Naruto after many years of cold rejection. Did I want to return to my first love or stay true to the one who had shown me warmth for the past seven months?

I stood and started drying myself off. What kind of pansy had I turned into? I was Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Fifth Hokage and second best medic in Konaha. It was not my place to make a decision because of my feelings. I was a ninja first and foremost; and more importantly, a kunoichi. Sasuke had been my target for three years now, and he had basically given me a year to stay with him and figure him out. I would get all the information I could out of him about the Akatsuki and Pain. Then, I would beg him to escape Madara's game with me. If he refused, then I would go alone. My feelings aside, I was to get as much information to Lady Tsunade as soon as possible.

* * *

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long to write! I have been extremely ill for the past two weeks and have had no energy to write. I'm better now, so I will publish multiple chapters a day to make up for it. Believe it! ( I do not own that.) Thanks for ya'll's patience! I love chu! Heehee. ^.^


	2. Month Two

How to be an Akatsuki Member

* * *

A/N:

CLN: Yeah, yeah, I own Naruto the series. Am I cool or what?

Cop: You're not cool. You're illegal. *arrests CLN*

CLN: You'll never take me alive, Coppers!

Cop: Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?

CLN: …A fangirl attack…

Cop: *rolls eyes* CLN OWNS NOTHING!

CLN: HELP!

* * *

Lesson Two: How to be Ninja-Like

* * *

(In the land of Konaha…)

* * *

Another bottle of sake (Tsunade's sixth to be exact) was placed on the counter in front of the Hokage. The bartender watched his leader cautiously, worried that in her drunken state, she might accidentally blow up his casino. Even though Lady Tsunade was known to drink foolishly, he did not blame her on this particular occasion. It was rumored that the Hokage's apprentice had been taken captive by the sinister Akatsuki, making the legendary Sanin insane with worry and hatred. But rumors soon turned into facts as missing reports were sent out for Sakura Haruno, a young girl from Konaha who was known for her great healing talents. Some of the best ninja the Leaf Village had to offer were sent out in search for her, but to no avail. After two months of searching, it seemed as if the little, pink-haired kunoichi was never going to come home.

Four hours and an unhealthy amount of sake later, the bartender managed to get everyone out of his hut so that he could shut down for the night. Well, almost everyone. A certain blond was still slumped over in her chair, drink in hand.

"Umm… Lady Hokage? I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm closing for the night. Do you need me to walk you back to your tower?" he asked.

She slowly shook her head, eyes pinched closed in a vain effort to make her headache go away. "No, I'll go alone."

"Are you sure, Miss? It's no trouble-"

She whacked her hand on the counter as she stood, an evil glare fixated on the young man. "Do I look like I want to repeat myself to you?"

The bartender's eyes became the size of saucers as he shook his head vehemently. "N-no, m-ma'am!"

Tsunade tossed her hair over her shoulders and drunkenly staggered out of the bar, grumbling, "That's what I thought, fool." She traveled about half way to her destination before she collapsed on a near-by park bench. As Tsunade tried to settle her stomach and brain, she realized that this was the last place that she had seen Jiraya alive. Thoughts of the other Sanin only made her head throb more. She never should have let him go. She never should have let Sakura go. She never should have done a lot of things, like getting drunk tonight instead of thinking of a better plan to rescue her apprentice, but she still did them.

"It's not too late, Tsunade," a man's voice said behind her.

Tsunade stood in surprise, looking around cautiously for who had just spoken to her. When she saw no one, she called out, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, a cold hand brushed one of her pig-tails from her shoulder and whispered against her neck, "Who else?"

Tsunade whipped around, eyes wide, but still there was no one. "Just the wind, Tsunade," she murmured to herself as she rubbed her chilled arms. "Just the wind."

"How dare you call me 'wind'!" the voice yelled playfully.

A light flashed, blinding the old woman as she fell to her knees in fright. When her surroundings dimmed, she looked around, seeing nothing but white light and a man amongst it all. He stood proudly before her, chin up and chest out and with a frog upon his head. He was Jiraya.

"A ghost?" the Hokage choked.

Jiraya let out a hearty laugh. "Of course I am! What, did you think I just came back from the dead?"

Tsunade opened and closed her mouth, gaping like a fish at the man before her. "Why…?"

"I've been watching you, Tsunade, ever since I died," he said softly."I felt like I had to protect you, even after I was gone." He looked thoughtful."Call it 'unfinished business' if you will."

"Protect me from what?" she asked, growing agitated. "I'm a grown woman, Jiraya, and Hokage for all's sake! I don't need you to come to my rescue."

"But don't you?" he asked solemnly. Suddenly a faded form started to appear beside him, twisting and turning until it looked exactly like Sakura.

"What the…?""

"You're tearing yourself up limb by limb over this girl, and it's unnecessary," he said sternly, crossing his her open her mouth to protest, he continued,"She's exactly like you, Tsunade, so if you think you can handle yourself, then so can she."

"No, she can't survive with the Akatsuki, Jiraya! You've battled them yourself, and might I remind you: you lost!" she hissed.

"But we're not talking about me. It's not my student that's in trouble…yet, anyway."

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, drawing herself up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I came to you to tell you not to send Naruto out on the mission to rescue Sakura."

Tsunade shook her head. "No. He's the best ninja I've got and the best suited to save Sakura. I have to send him."

"No, you don't. Do it, and he'll die. You know that. He isn't ready to fight the Akatsuki. He'll just end up getting captured as well; only it won't be for interrogation. They'll pull the nine-tails out of him and become more than powerful enough to take out Konaha. It's best to keep him here, and have him protect the village. Send out a different team to infiltrate, just not him."

Tsunade hung her head in surrender, knowing what he said was true. Naruto would only get himself killed and end up helping the Akatsuki destroy the village. At the same time, Sakura was a ninja. It was her job to sacrifice herself for her village.

"But what if she cracks, and they get information out of her?"

Jiraya kneeled down in front of his old teammate. "They've already tried that. If they do it again, she'll be more than prepared to handle them. Sakura's your apprentice after all," he said with a grin.

Tsunade bit her lip, trying to keep the tears that were forming at bay. "But I don't want to lose her! Sakura's father died recently on a mission and her mother's health is failing rapidly in the hospital! She asked me to take care of her daughter as if she were mine, Jiraya. I couldn't even tell her that her child is missing!" She lost the battle with herself and broke down by the time she was finished speaking.

The white-haired man reached out and gently wiped the tears away from the blonde's angelic face. He had always loved this woman; Death would do nothing to change his feelings for her. She had a powerful air about her that matched her beauty perfectly. Even if he had found another, he would always have loved this woman.

"Tsunade," he spoke softly, "everything will turn out fine. Sakura will come up with an escape plan and return to you. I'm sure of it."

"But how do you know?" she mumbled, blinking the blurriness from her eyes.

Jiraya chucked gently, wrapping his arms around her. "From what Naruto has told me, Sakura sounds just like you. And it also helps that I'm dead: I can see what she's plotting."

"You mean she's come up with a plan?" Tsunade exclaimed, hope filling her eyes for the first time in two months.

"Yep, and a good one at that."

Tsunade collapsed into Jiraya's chest, suddenly exhausted with relief. "Thank the Heavens."

Jiraya leaned forward and held her tighter. "All seven of them." Then, he tilted her chin upwards and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but she quickly relaxed under his touch. When she opened her eyes once more, Jiraya was gone, and she was once again in the middle of the street. "Thank you, Jiraya," she whispered, looking up at the sky. And with renewed hope in her student, she walked home, dawn lightening the sky over her.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

* * *

"Do you need a tissue or something?" Sasuke asked, pausing his lecture of how to mold and change the nature of chakra.

I shook my head in aggravation as I continued to rub my nose. "No, it's just that my nose is itching like crazy. Someone must be talking about me."

"Hn," he murmured, sitting down in front of me. Sasuke had been standing for an hour straight due to my bet that he could stand up the same amount of time that I paid attention to his speech. Apparently, I had lost.

"So, why exactly do I need to know how to do all this?" I asked, waving one hand in the air.

"Why else? I'm going to teach you a special type of ninjutsu of course."

"Chidori?" I asked, suddenly excited by the idea.

"Of course not," he grumbled.

"Aw!" I complained in disappointment.

"The Water Blossom is nothing to scoff at, Sakura."

Butterflies fluttered in my chest as he said my name, but I ignored them. "But, Sasuke, I'm an earth style."

His clothes rustled as he stood once again. "And? I'm a fire style and I learned Chidori."

"But that's you," I grumbled, not sure that I could accomplish something that Sasuke could do. He was a lot more powerful than me, after all.

"Eh... Suigetsu will be going on our mission tomorrow. You two can train while we travel.

"Mission?" I asked curiously, hoping that maybe it would have something to do with Konaha. "What are we going to do?"

"'We' meaning Suigetsu and I are getting some scroll. You are going to work on the Water Blossom."

I folded my arms, aggravated, as the sound of clothes being stuffed roughly in to a bag reached my ears. "Well, that's boring. And by the way, how do you plan on letting me train if you have my chakra flow blocked off?" He had done this earlier to keep me from escaping.

There was a sound of clinking metal. "I think chakra-infused handcuffs should be able to withstand your strength."

"And? I still have legs."

He chuckled half-heartidly. "Yes, but they won't be useful to you if they're chained to a tree outside the town we're going to."

I huffed in frustration. I was not very sure that I could uproot a tree easily and not get caught in my efforts. "Or you could just take me with you when you go. I wouldn't be a hassle."

He chuckled quietly. "Yes, you would be. And either way, I enjoy harassing you when you're tied up."

"You would, pervert."

Sasuke was quiet them except for a soft, "Hn."

My eyebrows furrowed. What was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly, he threw something against the ground, making a loud noise. "Do you plan to not take anything with you or are you going to pack?"

With a heavy sigh, I stood and headed towards my room. Right before I left, I heard Sasuke fall onto the bed with a heavy sigh. My hands twitched; the thought of using my talents to release whatever pain he was in right now was overwhelming. It was in my nature to make people better after all.

I almost went back to see if he needed me to heal him, but then I was struck by my sudden change in demeanor. I shook my head, angry with myself for not focusing on my original resolve. You should not be helping your enemies, Sakura. Sasuke or not, you must not make this easy on him. And with that, I trotted off, once again scratching the top of my nose.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Happy Jiraya and Tsunade moment! ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I've been re-watching the Naruto series, and I got to the part where Jiraya dies the other day. The scene where he left Konaha inspired me to write this chapter. Lol Funny thing is, though, that I didn't cry then, but I did when Itachi died. XD …*Tsunade glares angrily at CLN* Okay, well, I thought it was funny… Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this! ^.^ Oh, and happy New Year!


	3. Month Three

How to be an Akatsuki Member

* * *

A/N: DISCLAIMER! I own nothing!

* * *

Lesson Three: How to Escape

* * *

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

_ My heartbeat echoed through the halls of the dark building, resonating in my ears. I ran and ran, trying to run away from…something. Short black hair flew behind me, brushed back from the wind that rushed past. Air came in short bursts, for I was concentrating more on escaping my imminent doom rather than breathing. If I did not hurry, then my pursuer would surely catch me, and that was something that I could not allow. I had gotten so close to finding _her_. I was not going to get captured when I was a hair's length away from my goal._

_The hallway emptied into a large, stone chamber. It was quiet for a moment as I tried to catch my breath. I stood as still as possible while I tried to make out any figures in the darkness, but it seemed that my vision was too blurry. When all hope seemed lost, I finally saw her, clear as day._

_She was kneeling on the ground, clad in shabby cloth that hung from her thin frame. Her face was slightly sunken in, and her hair fell down her back in matted clumps._

_Still trying to stay quiet so that my predator would not find us, I trotted on my toes to her side. My arms attached around her neck almost immediately, as if they were magnetic. I buried my face into her shoulder as silent tears soaked her mud-crusted shirt. Why had this happened to her and not me? Why had I not been strong enough to save her?_

_Her face slowly turned to stare at me, eyes of an insane person looking into mine with a glint of confusion. Did she not remember me?_

"_Sakura, it's me, Sasuke! I've come to rescue y-" My words were cut off when she suddenly flipped me onto my back, hands gripping my neck with hidden strength._

"_Sorry, Sasuke. That's not Sakura anymore. That child has been crushed and her ashes were used to make what lies before you. But I must reward you, dear boy, for your perfect timing. I had been hoping to let her capture a spy or a tailed-beast, but I wasn't sure that she was calm enough to not kill them. You, on the other hand, are perfect for her first murder."_

"_Sakura's killed before. Or don't you remember Sasori?" I said, hatred dripping from my words, as I tried to see where the unfamiliar voice was coming from. Nothing._

"_No, no, you silly boy. I mean her first kill as an Akatsuki Member. If she murders someone she was close to, then her transformation should be complete. She will be an official, heartless Akatsuki member then! Now, Sakura, finish him."_

_My eyes widened in panic as I looked up at the girl who had once loved me. Her aura screamed "barbaric," but I knew that somewhere deep down, my beautiful cherry blossom was still there._

"_Please, Sakura, you don't have to do this."_

"_Do it now, Sakura!"_

"_You can leave this place! You can come back home with me and be happy. Don't you remember Konaha? Don't you want to come back and see Naruto, Ino, and our other friends?"_

"_Sakura, this is an order from your boss. Kill him."_

"_We can live in a nice house, and I'll give you whatever you want, and you can be happy and safe again. So please, don't do this."_

"_NOW!"_

_Sakura concentrated her chakra into her palms, searching for something in my mind. Was she trying to see if I was lying? Did she not remember or trust me?_

"_Sasuke?" she whispered, her eyebrows coming together as knowledge reached her dead eyes._

_Suddenly, red started seeping out of her chest and dripping onto me. Then, I saw the piece of steel that had pierced her slide through her heart and into mine. Pain erupted from my chest and I saw a figure move behind Sakura. It was Madara._

"_Stupid girl. I knew you were useless," he grumbled, yanking the sword from our bodies. Sakura's corpse became limp, and she fell on top of me._

_I lifted my numbing hands and set them on her head, my fingers knotting themselves into her hair. Our blood mixed and stained our clothes. My vision started to blur. "I love you, Sakura. Sorry I couldn't save you." And with that, we died together._

"_Useless," Madara spat as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_

- On the way back from their mission, one month after they left -

* * *

I shot upright, my screams piercing the silence. I looked around in panic, my hands patting my chest in search for the hole that had been there…or not.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Just a dream, thank goodness." But even as I said this, I was pulling on a pair of pants and heading towards Sakura's tent. _I'm just making sure she's all right. Nothing else, _I told myself.

When I came to her door, I pressed my ear against the vinyl and listened for her breathing, but I heard nothing. So, I ever so quietly pushed back the fabric and entered her tent. My eyes immediately looked at the sleeping bag, but she was not in it.

"Who's there?" a gentle, feminine voice asked, quiet as a mouse. My head flipped around to find Sakura sitting in a corner, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She looked like a broken angel, the way her scarred eyelids fluttered open and closed in a vain attempt to finally see something after months of darkness.

Without realizing it, my feet had shuffled in her direction and stopped by her side. An odd sensation entered my fingertips, begging for me to touch her smooth skin or shiny hair, but I refused. The last thing she probably wanted was for me to start feeling her up. She would probably kill me.

"I had a dream that you were hurt, and so I came to make sure you were okay."

She stiffened slightly at the sound of my voice. "That's funny. I had a similar one, but it was you who had been killed." With a small sigh, she turned her head in my direction. "Sasuke, wouldn't it be easier to just go home and never have to deal with Madara or the Akatsuki ever again? You're worth more than this…this life of danger. You don't have to end up like Itachi."

Red stained my vision as my hand snapped across her cheek. "Do _not_ speak of him as if he were a criminal! He was a good man who did what he had to in order to save his village, not some heartless killer!"

Sakura's eyebrows twitched in confusion. "Excuse me, are we talking about Itachi Uchiha because the last time I checked, he killed his – your – family in cold blood."

"No, that's not what happened," I growled angrily. "My family was a bunch of evil, power-hungry traitors who wanted to take over Konaha. The village elders told my brother, who loved Konaha dearly, to kill the family and save the village from rebellion." My teeth snapped together with an audible _click_. "If those stupid, old croaks had done their job, then Itachi never would have had to leave and become an Akatsuki member."

"But Sasuke, if that was his mission, then why didn't he kill you?" she asked, still completely lost.

My lips pursed for a moment as I felt the urge to cry like I had the day that Madara had told me all of this. "That's because Itachi was a good man and an even better brother. He couldn't kill me, but in order to make me stronger, he told me to hate him and seek revenge for our wretched family. He forced the elders to take care of me in exchange for him becoming a rouge ninja so that others wouldn't ask questions about the slaughter of the Uchihas."

Sakura stood slowly and placed one delicate hand on my cheek. "And so you want revenge on Konaha for making your brother do all of this." I nodded under her hand, my eyes becoming damp. "But Sasuke, who told you all of this? Itachi?"

"No. Madara told me after I…I killed him."

She lifted one eyebrow. "And you're sure he wasn't lying? This _is_ Madara we're talking about, after all. He's not really well known for his honesty or good of heart."

I sighed and pulled away from her, facing the exit of the tent. "Madara wasn't lying. Ever since he told me all of this, I've been remembering things, and all of it makes sense. Everything clicks, Sakura." I took a deep breath, trying to hold back a sob. I had already cried over what had happened, and I was not going to do it again, especially in front of Sakura. "I killed an innocent man." Then, I stepped out of her tent and started preparing to travel again.

A smile graced my lips as we rounded the last corner of the beaten path, the Akatsuki lair in plain view. _Finally, we're home, _I thought. _Whoa, whoa. Since when was the hideout my home? _It was a good thing that we were done traveling because all of that time alone with just Suigetsu and Sakura was starting to get to me. I quickly did a few hand signs and focused a little chakra in my fingertips, and opened the entrance.

"Come on, guys. We have to report to Madara. Now," I said when I realized that no one was behind me. What was the hold up?

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. I whipped around in shock, trying to figure out what was going on. "What the-?"

"Sorry, Sasuke. You're play-toy was trying to make a run for it," Suigetsu chuckled as he came back into view, a very agitated Sakura in his grasp.

I glared at the two of them for a moment, silently screaming the lecture I so badly wanted to give. The two of them had behaved this way the entire month that we had been gone on Madara's stupid mission. Sakura was always trying to make a run for it, and Suigetsu was always making dirty jokes about my "prisoner" and I. But never once did I raise my voice. For one, I had been building up this anger so that I could properly punish Sakura later. Secondly, I was planning to send Suigetsu and Karin on a mission by themselves the day we got back, giving him no time to rest and prepare for the evil that was Karin.

So, I simply rolled my eyes, grabbed Sakura's wrist and stormed off to my room.

"Sasuke, you an let go of me. I promise I won't run," she said pleadingly.

"I wish I had a yen for every time you've said that this past month."

She let out an aggravated sigh. "Well, can you blame me? I'm surprised you can better handle that moron than Naruto."

My fingers tightened around her boney wrist. Sakura had just said that as if she were not being held captive and forced to learn how to kill her lover. How could she forget all that was happening to her and remember some trivial memories from our childhood? There was but one, simple answer: Sakura was much stronger than I could ever hope to be.

When we reached my room, I quickly tossed her in, said, "Don't go anywhere until I get back, or you'll regret it," and headed towards Madara's room. I flicked the door open, planning to give him the scroll and leave, but he was not there. Curious, I snooped around his room, looking to find any clues as to where he had disappeared. He was almost always in here.

"Madara gone, if that's what you're wondering," a feminine voice said. I turned, half expecting to see Karin or Sakura but no such luck. Instead, it was a woman that I had never seen before. She had long, black hair and piercing blue eyes that fit her long face well. A white kimono was draped loosely around her, falling of her shoulders and held up only by the obi around her waist. Tan skin stretched over her small bones, and the scent of perfume touched my nose. All in all, she was very pretty but also very suspicious.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"My name is Siren. I'm a friend of the family." As she said this, she stood and slowly came to stand in front of me. "I haven't seen you since we were children. My, my, how you've grown. You're not the little baby trying to impress Itachi anymore, are you?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "You knew Itachi?"

She smirked, a small laugh bubbling forth. "Of course I knew him. I'd planned on marrying him, after all!"

"But I don't remember you." This woman's story was getting sketchier by the minute, not that I had believed any of it from the start anyway.

"That's because your brother wanted to keep you all to himself. He was afraid that I'd come after you instead of him."

I shook my head. "My brother never loved any woman but Melina." Melina had been Itachi's fiancé that he had been forced to kill along with the others of our clan.

Siren let out a ringing laugh that sounded like the chiming of bells. "Yes, he did love her. But he wasn't too opposed to me stopping by every now and again to treat him to a real woman's touch."

My hands clenched. How dare she speak of Itachi that way! "Watch your tongue. My brother was a good and honest man. He would never betray Melina in such a way."

She continued to smile wickedly as she circled me, her hands dancing across my torso. "Oh, how little you know. Or, should I say, how little Madara has told you. It seems that he's only let you know about Itachi's main secret." Suddenly, she pulled out my katana and tossed it to the ground along with the rope around my waist.

"Let go of me," I hissed, pulling away, but I was too slow. Her eyes turned blood red with the Sharingan as she gripped my throat with her long fingers, long nails digging into my skin and drawing blood.

"You're not as willing as Itachi and Madara. I think I like that," she said dangerously as she pulled off my shirt with her free hand.

I was amazed by how strong she was despite her small size. She was easily keeping me suspended, which was no simple task. "I said let go of me, you wench!" I growled, reaching up and dragging her hand away from me. But once again, I was not prepared for her next move: throwing me against the wall with amazing force. My skull hit the stone hard enough to almost crack the bone, making me slump forward in helplessness as I tried to remain conscious. I was _not_ going to go down by a woman's hand.

Siren obviously had other ideas. Her hands flipped in different directions as she sealed me with her chakra, preventing me from moving. "Madara told me to be careful with you, but that's easier said than done with you misbehaving like this," she murmured, running her hands across my exposed chest. "Now, if you don't want to get hurt any more, then I suggest you just be a good boy and do what I say."

"Never!" I hissed between clenched teeth.

She chuckled as she leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Hm, well, I do like bad boys…"

At that precise moment, I let go of my stored chakra and sent it flooding into her, Chidori filling the room with bright blue sparks and chirping noises. When it faded, she was lying motionless against the ground, and I was free to move again. I quickly leaned over her and forced her to look into my eyes. She was immediately under my genjutsu. I sighed in relief. I was way too tired to have to put up with this crap.

"What did Madara ask you to do to me?" I demanded.

"I was to make you fall for me and make me a mother of your child."

My palm landed on my forehead with a smack. So much for he letting me figure out how to continue on the Uchiha line. "And what is he doing now?"

"He's with your pink-haired friend. He said that he was 'doing what already should have been done.'"

A murmured a curse as I darted out of the room and headed towards my own. I knew I should not have left her alone! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I skidded to a stop outside my door and started trying to yank it open but to no avail. With another mumbled curse, I focused chakra into my leg and kicked the slab of wood inward. And, just like I had feared, Madara had Sakura pinned on the bed, exposed and frightened.

"MADARA, LET HER GO NOW!" I shouted louder than I ever had before. His head snapped around in my direction, staring at me in mild surprise. At that moment, Sakura leaned down and bit the hand that held her at the neck. Madara flinched but did not let go. Still, that was plenty of time for me to grab him and toss him through a few walls to the left.

Kisame, whose room I had just destroyed, looked up in complete shock. "What the freaking crap? Are you insane, Sasuke?" he asked as I stormed past.

When I reached Madara again, I repeated my previous move, forcing him to land outside. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were the next ones to come running.

"Dude! What in the world has gotten into you?" Suigetsu asked, running up beside me.

I was so angry that I barely managed to utter, "Go take care of Sakura."

He stopped and turned around as told, motioning for the others to follow while I advanced on my prey.

Madara shook some of the mud and rock bits from his hair as he came into my view. It almost made me sick to look at him.

"I swear, I am going to rip the skin from your body and cut off every appendage that you've been equipped with. You're through, you sick demon!"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing more dust from his pants. "Oh, calm down, boy. I was just doing what you haven't."

"Don't you think I've come up with a plan?"

"I never told you to take your precious time. I need that baby now, and if you're not willing to get it, then I am. Don't come crying to me when I get the guts to do a man's job and make me an heir. Women were made to have children, Sasuke. You're just prolonging the inevitable. Or were you just devising a plan to make her fall in love with you first?" He chuckled sadistically. "Of course you were. Ha! I knew you were an Uchiha after all! You get the girl to fall for you, and once you have what you want, you pull the sheet out form under her, saying, 'Just kidding! I couldn't care less about you! I just wanted your spawn!'"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my Chidori lashing out and almost striking him in the heart.

Madara shook his head, an evil grin on his face. "Whatever, Sasuke. But this is your last chance. I need the child as soon as possible, so snap to it. I won't live forever, ya' know, as much as I'm sure you'd love that."

Right as I was about to object, he disappeared into a puff of fire and smoke. I grumbled a few strings of inappropriate sayings as I stormed back into the hideout. The others were all standing there in shock, watching the entire thing.

"What are you all gawking at? Go make yourselves useful and start cleaning this up!" I growled, slightly glad that Suigetsu was not amongst the crowd. They all snapped back into reality and headed off in different directions in search of cleaning supplies.

Within seconds I was back in my room. "Go away," I demanded of my teammate, not letting my gaze stray from Sakura's face.

"Thanks," Sakura murmured to Suigetsu, who smiled back in return before quickly scurrying away. She pulled the surrounding sheets around her small, exposed frame, a blush coloring every inch of her fair skin. After the time she and Naruto had seen me at Orochimaru's lair, I had imagined what it would have been like, had I not had to have lived a life of revenge. It had entered my mind that I probably would have married her, and she would have possibly looked something like she did now, blushing and innocent, on our honeymoon. But that was all just my imagination. Sakura looked that way now because she had almost been raped, a product of my lack of determination to keep her safe. It was my fault that she was in this entire predicament. I should have let her escape a long time ago or put some type of protection seal on her to keep her away from these sort of situations. I had been careless, and Sakura was the one paying for that mistake.

She finally pulled her chin up towards me, showing that she was acknowledging my presence. Then, she quietly murmured, "It took you long enough."

If it had been any one else, that non-appreciative statement probably would have angered me. But it was not just anyone; it was Sakura, someone who I cared deeply for and was now in pain due to my stupidity.

I slowly came and sat next to her on the bed before wrapping her in my strong arms. I barely even noticed that I was not wearing a shirt or wielding my katana because none of that mattered. What did matter was that Sakura needed me, and I was going to stay with her until she asked me not to. And as she quietly sobbed into my shoulder and I stroked her back like she used to with me when I was injured, I vowed that I would never hurt Sakura like this ever again. Even if she wished that she were with Naruto at the moment, I was going to be her pillar of strength.

I was going to let Sakura escape.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I feel kind of proud. ^.^ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it was quite sad and dramatic. I promise to make the next chapter a little brighter. Thanks for reading! ^.^


	4. Month Four

How to be an Akatsuki Member

* * *

A/N: I wish a had a dollar for every time I had to write "DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!"…But wait! I do own something now! I own Siren! …I'm not sure I'm proud of that fact…

Anyway, I would like to remind y'all that this story is rated T _for a reason._

Enjoy!

* * *

Lesson Four: How to Start Over

Warmth surrounded me like a comfortable blanket; the patch on my leg being the hottest must have been from some sunlight peeking through a window. Gentle fingers traced each scar on my slightly exposed torso and arms, rough lips following after. It felt amazing.

_What is Naruto doing here?_ I asked myself, for he was the only one whose touch could give me these feelings. _I must be dreaming._

My brows furrowed a little as Naruto's fingers paused over my blemished forearms. After Sasuke's disappearance from Konaha, I had become a bit of a drama queen. I tried to suppress the loneliness by hurting myself, but it did not take Naruto long to figure out what I had been doing. He had promised not to tell anyone as long as I swore to quit, and the situation was soon forgotten. But every now an again (especially after the accident), he would trace the small scars, telling me about how it had hurt him, too. But then he would dismiss it, not wanting to linger on the past. It was just another reminder of how lucky I was to have such an understanding teammate, best friend, and lover.

Cool breath washed over my neck, and I tilted my chin so that he could have better access. After a second of hesitation, he began to kiss my collarbone. I hummed softly, delighting in the imaginary sensation. My fingers extended, searching for Naruto's face, which was softer than usual. It was odd not feeling the bit of stubble on his chin that he was usually too lazy to trim away properly. I kind of liked the change.

"I've missed you, Naruto," I whispered, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

The grip on my wrists tightened momentarily before all contact broke. "I'm not Naruto," a voice growled.

My breathing hitched and I mentally kicked myself as I recognized the voice to be Sasuke's. Stupid, stupid_, stupid_. I should have known better than to think that I was dreaming! After last month's fiasco with Madara, Sasuke had demanded I stay in the same room as him. He never let me out of his sight, so why did I not acknowledge the possibility of the visitor to be him?

"Shoot, I'm sorry, Sasuke! I didn't-"

"What? You didn't _what_, Sakura? Hmm? You just thought Naruto had showed up out of the blue to come rescue you? Well, stop hoping! He's not coming, Sakura, and he never will!" Sasuke yelled.

My teeth snapped together in fury. "Then you're in for one heck of a surprise! Naruto is searching for me at this very moment. I know it! He'll come for me, you just wait and see," I screamed back.

"If Naruto cared so much about you, then why isn't he here yet? He's had four months to look for you, and we still haven't seen hide or hair of him. It you're looking for a savior, you've been looking in the wrong place. He doesn't care enough for you to risk his life coming here. He probably never even loved you! And you can deny and hate what I'm saying, but you know deep down that I'm right. I'll bet money that Naruto's with some other girl _right now._"

I shook my head and covered my ears, trying to ignore him. There was no way that Naruto would do such a thing!

"Probably Hinata or maybe even Ino," Sasuke continued. "You're probably the _last _thing on his mind right now."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Naruto isn't like that! He'd never do such a thing! He loves me…"

"You mean _loved._ You two haven't seen each other in a while. And Naruto's a man of instinct. All he needs is a time and place, and he can contradict all you thought you knew about him. And even without all of that, you know better than anyone about how he and Hinata feel about each other. I wouldn't put it past him to take advantage of any available situation now that you're out of the picture. Tell me, Sakura, do I really sound so crazy?"

I bit my lips as tears fell down my flushed cheeks. I stood from the bed, shaking with anger. Not at Naruto or Sasuke but at myself because I knew that Sasuke was probably right. I wasn't exceptionally pretty or as talented as some of the other girls in Konaha. I had always wondered why Naruto cared for such a boring person as myself. So maybe this should not come as such a surprise? Although I was unsure of a lot right then, I knew that staying in this cramped room with Sasuke was not going to help me at all.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked, grabbing my wrists as I tried to leave.

I jerked myself away from his touch, still seething with anger. "Anywhere but here. I would rather have Madara's company than yours!" And with that, I ran out of the room, through the maze of hallways and corridors, and eventually collapsed on the floor. Sobs racked through my small frame, letting loose the floodgates behind my useless eyes.

That was it. Not only were my eyes good for nothing, but so was I as a person as well. I could not do anything right and never would without my sight. I was…_unlovable._

For the first time in a long time, I let my fingernails rip through the fragile skin on my stomach.

* * *

- Sasuke's Point of View -

* * *

I left the room not but a minute after Sakura left. Although there were many things I wanted to do at that second, (like beating up Madara, having an apologetic make-out session with Sakura, or having Suigetsu drown me due to my sheer stupidity) I knew that I only _needed_ to do one thing.

A bottle of sake found its way into my hand before I even sat down in the corner of the kitchen. Sure, drinking away my problems was not the smartest or responsible thing to do, but I did not really care at the moment. I had deliberately hurt Sakura, hoping to give her a reason to run away. There was no way I would be able to just let her go, so I had decided that she would have to do it on her own, whether I wanted her to leave or not. Feelings aside, it was a fairly good plan, especially if I made her hate me so that she would not return. But I did have feelings, and that hurt me _a lot._ But that obviously did not change my plan, and so in retrospect, it was a pretty good start.

I took another swig of the bitter liquid.

"Sasuke," a velvety, woman's voice purred, "what are you doing on the ground?"

My glare turned from the pale bottle in my hand to the annoying witch that hovered above me. "Keeping a wary distance from creeps like you, Siren."

A grimace crossed her beautiful features. "Now, that's not a nice thing to say to your elders, Sasuke. I thought Itachi had taught you better manners."

"If you're here to lecture me, you might as well leave because I'm not listening," I growled curtly.

Pale hands stuck out from under her large sleeves, settling on her stomach. "Geeze, so snappy. I just wanted to tell you that your teammates are back from their mission."

I blinked, her words confusing my drunken brain. After a couple seconds of thought, a light bulb flickered on over my head. _I must be more buzzed than I though if I've forgotten already. _I had sent my team out to find any Konaha ninjas. Hoping that Sakura would run into a few familiar faces was yet another part of my master plan. "Hmm, well, it seems that for once you have proven yourself useful. Go tell them to meet me in the conference room in a hour."

Siren leveled an even glare at me. "I'm not your messenger pigeon, Uchiha."

"You are for Madara," I pointed out coolly, taking another gulp of sake.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, she knelt down beside me. Soft fingertips danced across my chin. "That's because he paid the right price. And if you want my help, you'll have to do the same."

I (drunkenly) swiped her hand away from me. "I'll pass. Unlike Madara, I have standards, which you don't meet."

"Hmm, and yet that pink-haired freak does? I guess that means I don't match up to your expectations since I'm not blind," Siren growled before storming off.

My eyes narrowed as I pulled myself to my feet and abandoned the sake bottle. Although my brain was a bit hazy from the liquor, I was still able to sift through Siren's words and detect something odd. I had never really dwelled upon the fact that Sakura was blind, mostly for her sake. I knew that she had sacrificed her sight for Naruto, and that it was worse than her or even Tsunade's powers could heal. But _how _had it happened? If my plan had not worked so flawlessly, then I could have just asked her. But, she was royally pissed off, so I would just have to wonder forever.

Deciding that procrastination was not going to help any, I made my way towards the entrance to the hideout. My eyes immediately met with a few ninjas running around frantically, shouting orders to one another. I noticed my team, looking quite stressed, in the middle of it all.

"Suigetsu," I called out as I came closer. "What's going on? Did you learn anything new?"

The white haired man halted and worried his lower lip for a moment, indecision swimming in his eyes. "Umm…well, you see…"

"We came back because we found some of the Konaha people, and when Sakura found out from loud mouth over here," Karin jerked her thumb at her water-obsessed partner, "she took off."

I stared at the three in what could only be astonishment. Had my plan seriously worked so well? After a whole month of useless planning, Sakura had managed to just up and leave in a matter of minutes. Amazing.

"Stop searching for her," I demanded in a calm voice.

"I really am so- what?" Suigetsu stammered.

"I said, stop looking for Sakura. There's no reason to keep her here, is there?" When no one replied, I simply walked past them and through the exit. "If Madara asks, I'm keeping her hidden from him. I'm going for a walk."

"Y-yes sir," they murmured.

My head bobbed slightly in a curt nod before I sealed the cave behind me and walked into the forest.

A sharp gust of wind passed through the small clearing of trees on top of the mountain. I could feel the storm coming, but I did not seek shelter. _Let the Heavens cry down on me_, I thought. _I deserve it._ Although I should have felt satisfaction knowing that Sakura was in safe arms right now, I was instead filled with grief knowing that those arms belonged to _Naruto._ It sickened me rather than comforted me. So, with nothing to do, I found my way to Itachi's grave. I did not make a habit of visiting him very often, but I felt that I could find some amount of comfort if I came to him now.

"Hmm. I guess it's a little late to be asking my brother for advice now, huh?" I asked awkwardly, running a hand through my hair. Was speaking to one's dead brother considered insanity? "Oh, who cares," I grumbled, falling into a heap by his makeshift tombstone. I spent the next few minute staring at the stormy night sky and telling Itachi of my predicament. Not surprisingly, he offered no reply and instead gave me silence. _Was I honestly expecting him to?_ I thought._ Hmm, another sign of insanity…_

A rustling in the woods behind me broke me from my thoughts. I quickly stood, resting one hand on my katana in usual paranoia. Sure, it could be just an animal. Then again, it could be-

"Sakura?" The name rolled off my tongue with ease, but with a touch of confusion. What in the world was she doing back here?

"Who else do you know that has pink hair and a screwed up face?" she bounced back curtly. She almost seemed…annoyed.

"Why are you here?" I asked calmly, though my insides were doing back-flips. Had she led the others from Konaha here? If so, would he be able to escape in time to warn the others back at the hideout?

"I spoke with the ninjas who had come by here, Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee. They said all was good back home, and Naruto is doing well." A grimace showed on her lovely face as she continued, "He's doing very well, indeed."

I raised one eyebrow. "You seem bitter," I noted, coming to stand in front of her. "Care to tell why? It may be just me, but I have a feeling that my earlier assumptions were correct." The look on her face told me I was dead on. I knew I shouldn't poke at such a fresh wound, but... "Who, do you know?"

She stayed silent for a moment before murmuring, "Hinata. Neji said that she and Naruto had been going steady for a month or two now." She tilted her chin towards me. "That's why I came back. No one needs me there. Tsunade has another apprentice, and Tenten said that the three of them were on a mission elsewhere. No one has been sent out to find me. They don't care!" Suddenly, she turned and punched a nearby tree, shattering it instantly. "The Elders haven't changed one bit since they screwed with your brother! I want revenge, Sasuke, and you are the perfect teacher for that."

I stayed silent and calm throughout her rant, but her last words caught me a bit off guard. I had never thought of Sakura as a person with enough hate to want revenge on somebody, but she sure looked capable now. Still, it might have been a trick. I decided to tread carefully.

"So, what exactly are you proposing?"

Sakura took a step forward closer to me, her jaw firmly set. "I want to be responsible for those traitors' blood on my hands. I promise to do everything you say from now on."

My eyes searched every inch of her face for any traces of lies or uncertainty, but they found none. "You _want_ to be an Akatsuki member now?"

She nodded once. "I'll even wear the coat." She was serious.

"Maybe not now, but you will soon. By the time we launch the attack, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. But Sakura, are you sure you want to do this? I swear, you can leave now, and none of us will come searching for you."

She reached out one hand and twisted it until her fingers were cupping my cheek. "I'm not the little girl I used to be, Sasuke. I can do this, I promise."

Although I was still wary about all of this, I knew that Sakura was too stubborn to change her mind any time soon. "Alright then. Let's go back home and resume your training tomorrow, okay?" (There I went again, calling the hideout "home")

A breath-taking smile lit her face as she let out a quick, "Thank you, Sasuke!" before hugging me impulsively. I froze right away, not sure how she wanted me to react before I relaxed and simply returned the embrace. Things had gotten too complicated recently.

_Can you see this, Itachi? I'll finally get revenge for your death, and I'll have _her_ by my side._

* * *

The room was too quiet when Sakura and I returned from our meeting with Madara. Sakura had told the leech that she would now willing work for him, but only as long as he did not try anything like last month's fiasco on her ever again. With that out of the way, we started planning our ambush on Konaha. But when the hours grew late and Sakura began to dose off, we decided to meet again on another day. I guessed it was just her sleepiness, but she had not spoken a word since we left, which was an oddity by itself.

I gently laid Sakura onto my bed, trying not to jostle her too much. She always looked so innocent when she slept; no matter what horrible things she did or had seen. That little twelve-year-old who once drove me crazy would slip out, and I would foolishly pray for those sweet days once again.

"Sasuke?" she whispered as I sat down on the floor that had been my sleeping spot for the past month.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can I kill Naruto?" Her voice, so calm and lovely, spoke words that were quietly horrifying.

"Umm, actually Sakura, I don't think that's a good idea. It's best to leave the Tailed-Beast to me. But you can have Hinata if you like."

"And Tsunade?"

"Yours for the taking."

The bed squeaked as Sakura jumped out of it and onto me. "Yay! Thank you so much, Sasuke!" And without a second thought, she pressed her soft, rosy lips to my cheek. A blush covered both of our faces as we realized what had just happened. "Oh, uh, yea. I-I'm going to go to b-bed now," she mumbled, embarrassed as she returned to the mattress. "Thanks again, Sasuke."

My fingers brushed over my face, treasuring the tingling sensation that she had left behind. "No problem."

"Night."

"Hm."

* * *

Naruto sat up right in his sleeping bag. A cold sweat broke out across his muscular body, and he breathed as if he had been running.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" a soft, familiar voice asked from the dark beside him.

It took Naruto a few seconds to gather his surroundings: the mountain range that made up the Land of Lightning. He and Hinata were sent to do a little scouting up in the rarely visited country and ask for help concerning the war that was soon to erupt due to the Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade's plan was to transfer all of the children, regular town-folk, and important documents from Konaha to the rural mountains for safety. Far away, yes, but the Akatsuki would never think to come there. It was also a good reason to keep Naruto doing mindless work as he prepared to battle against his closest friend. Hinata was thrown in as an added bonus for plan "keep Naruto busy so he doesn't go looking for the Akatsuki".

"I'm fine Hinata. Just-"

"Another nightmare? Naruto, you should be taking better care of yourself. If you don't get a proper night's sleep, you won't be as strong. Your health is really important right now," she said quietly.

"I'm strong enough already!"

"Jiraiya would hit you if he heard you say that," Hinata giggled.

Naruto could not help but smile at that. She was right; Jiraiya would have beaten him to a pulp by now. "Yeah. Man, I miss him."

Hinata instantly consumed him a gracious hug that she always gave him whenever she saw the usual signs of depression coming on. And that was happening more and more lately, whether it was because of Jiraiya, Konaha, Sasuke, Sakura, or the combination of all of it. But no matter the reason, Hinata was always there to make him feel loved. "And if you don't start taking care of yourself more, then I'm going to miss _you_! Do you want that, Naruto Uzumaki?"

The blonde grinned, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "Hmm, you'd really miss me, Hinata-chan?"

Blushing, she nuzzled his neck with her forehead. "Of course, silly. Everyone would because they love you."

"So, does that mean you love me?"

There was momentary pause as Hinata fought down the shy girl she used to be. "Wasn't it painfully obvious?"

Naruto blinked a few times in shock. "No…I had no idea…" Darkness filled his eyes as he looked off into the distance. He gently pushed her away and whispered, "I'm sorry, Hinata. This feels…wrong, like I'm betraying Sakura. I shouldn't have asked you that. It wasn't fair to your feelings."

"N-Naruto…" was all she could come up with.

"I really am sorry…I have to go." He quickly stood up darted into the collection of evergreen trees that covered the mountain.

Hinata simply sat there, starring off into the distance, for an hour before gathering their things and following him. Snow began to fall from the midnight sky, melting and mingling with her hot tears as she tried not to compare herself to Sakura. There was no way she could.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter! Sorry about the inconsistency, guys. I'm getting more and more lazy as I get older! (I'm only fifteen-years-old…)

Thoughts? Comments? Leave me a message so I can be a better writer! Thanks! :3


End file.
